CONMIGO
by Zilia K
Summary: Un pequeño oneshort del juego Spirit Tracks, escrito desde el punto de vista de Link. Este fic contiene algo de ZELINK.


Bueno antes que nada, no se si aún esta mala la pagina o que XD, pero por si aún sigue dando error busquen los tips que subieron la generala y GygaShade denro de sus fics, les serán de gran ayuda...

Segundo, lamento haberme desaarecido por tanto tiempo, a penas suba este fic actualizare GPUS, para los que lo leen XD

Tercero, este fic esta basado en el juego de Spirit Tracks, esta escrito en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Link. No hay muuchos fics del ST y... ToT amo ese juego XD así que tenía que escribir esto, porque el otro que escribi no tenpia mucha relación con el juego en si :P

Por último y no menos imprtante...

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, escribo esto sin fines de lucro, sólo a modo de diversión.**

Ahora si los dejo con el fic XD... espero que les agrade.

.

**.-.-.-. CONMIGO .-.-.-.**

Aquella agradable mañana en esta acogedora ruta un curioso pensamiento llenó mi mente al verla, tan radiante como la mismísima aura del sol, tan ligera como la fresca brisa de primavera, tan etérea como las nubes que vienen y van, pero allí estaba con una determinación tan implacable como admirable.

Nadie podía ver lo que sólo mis ojos eran capaces de admirar, nadie podía escuchar los susurros que de tus labios han de escapar y es que con aquella apariencia lo eres todo y a la vez eres nadie, porque aquella fantasmagórica figura nunca sería superficie para reflejar el sol, nunca lo sería para reflejar la luna…

- Porque eres sólo un reflejo de tu alma -divagué en voz alta sin percatarme, pero al parecer tampoco te diste por entendida. Aliviado, suspiré.

Un espíritu despojado de su cuerpo y alejado de su vida, esa era ella, la Princesa de Hyrule o tan sólo su recuerdo, para mi eras más que eso, mucho más.

Extrañas circunstancias nos han unido en esta peligrosa y osada aventura, fue mi decisión ayudarte, pero… nunca sabré si fue la tuya el hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero aquí estás desafiando al destino y yo… jugando a ser el elegido.

- ¿Qué haces Link? –Me preguntó, ahora la tenía justo delante de mí, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Nervioso sonreí como tonto al tiempo que sentía como algo se revolvía en mi interior- ... Tenemos prisa, haz andar la máquina y avancemos de una vez –me sugirió con una afable sonrisa acompañada de una curiosa mirada, de esas que te hacen estremecer.

- Este… si… ya voy -murmuré con algo de dificultad, y aún más avergonzado escuche su dulce risa entre mis acertados, pero a la vez torpes movimientos.

Eras ágil y podías seguirme sin dificultad, danzabas alrededor del vagón como si de alas te hubiera dotado la naturaleza, parecías feliz, libre… ¿Qué se sentiría volar?

Y no fue hasta entonces cuando una desconocida sensación oprimió mi pecho, ni siquiera sabía si eras capaz de percibir la brisa chocado contra tu piel y es que nunca te había consultado si con esa forma percibes el mundo de la misma forma que yo lo hago, ¿Qué se siente vivir sin estar haciéndolo realmente?

- Princesa –te llamé esperando tu atención.

- Dime sólo Zelda –insististe una vez más.

- Pues bien -realicé una pausa– ... Zelda –completé sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas. ¿Por qué me sentía así de nervioso al pronunciar su nombre? Era sólo un nombre, dos silabas, nada más- bueno yo… yo… quiero -y allí estaba nuevamente balbuceando torpemente.

- Acepto –me dijo de pronto sentándose sobre el borde del techo del vagón.

- ¿Aceptas? –Pregunté aún sin entender– no alcancé a decir nada…

- Efectivamente –fue su simple respuesta, ahora se encontraba recostada sobre el techo del mismo vagón, mirándome desde el borde apoyando su mentón en sus brazos entrelazados– la verdad me gustaría mucho poder viajar en este tren cuando recupere mi cuerpo –me confesó luego con una mirada soñadora, como si intentara adelantarse y visualizar aquel fututo.

- Sería un honor poder concederle aquel deseo –le dije finalmente a lo que ella respondió con una coqueta sonrisa.

Esta no era la primera vez que ella se adelantaba a mis pensamientos y a pesar de lo raro que sonó todo, me alegraba saber que una vez concluida esta travesía volvería a verla y tal vez en ese nuevo encuentro podría sentir el roce de sus manos, lo que ahora no era más que una suave caricia del viento.

Eres efímera como el rocío, eres perseverante como un caudal, eres ligera como el polen que arrastra el viento, eres todo lo que no quisiste y todo lo que buscas ser, con esa forma me acompañas, y con esta admiración te llevo conmigo… princesa.

**.-.-. FIN .-.-.**

Aquí termina este corto one-short, la verdad es que tenía planeado una pequeña continuación de un fic hermanito que estoy preparando, la misma situación pero desde el punto de vista de Zelda :P , no se si a alguien le interese una idea como aquella XD, si hay interesados avísenme! para poner manos a la obra y terminar ese segundo fic corto :P

Bueno de antemano agradezco a todos aquellos que se tomen la molestía y el tiempo para leer este corto escrito, en verdad espero que se a de su agrado.

¡Saludos!

Se despide con un hasta luego... Zilia-k.


End file.
